Sydney Quick
Background information Sydney Quick is a child of Triton and she can turn into a mermaid because of that. She can also talk to sea creatures. Her mother, Serena Quick, sent her to Camp Half-Blood when she was 12. When she becomes a goddess, she gains hydrokinesis, hydro-genesis, audiokinesis, geokinesis (limited to only earth underwater, and most powerful inside trenches), teleportation, and shapeshifting. Along with the creation and control of springs, rivers, tides, underwater trenches. Along with the ability to convert of saltwater to freshwater. Destiny Sydney's destiny is to save James Conner's life during his fight against Typhon after they eventually repair their friendship. She also will lead Poseidon's loyal soldiers to fight against the rebellion against the Poseidon, that will be led by Atlas, who will escape. Later, Brad Fent will destroy Atlas. Past-Present She made it to Camp Half-Blood on her 14th birthday. Before she got there, she helped in the charge against the Titan's headquarters. She, besides Nico, was the first greek demigod to learn of the Romans existence in the last century. After that, Lupa led her to New York where Sydney made her way to Camp Half-Blood on her own. The first person she met was James Conner who was flying over Half-Blood Hill. He led her to the Big House and then to the Hermes Cabin. She stayed there till the next night when Triton claimed her. She was dating James Conner but they broke up and have cut contact from each other after James accused her of cheating on him with James Ryan since they had been spending more time together. In all actuality, she was trying to get advice from him about how to resist charmspeak since Drew had been forcing her to do everything for her and because James R. actually had the ability. Sydney tried to convince James C. of the truth, but he wouldn't listen. They continued to argue until James threw her across the room with his powers since he was in a rage. Sydney fled in tears. She ran to the beach and plunged into the sea. She swam aimlessly and accidentally made her way into the Sea of Monsters. She found Michael Lee, stranded and slowly dying. She saved his life by bringing him to Poseidon. Over the few months that Michael stayed at the bottom of the sea (Poseidon gave him the ability to breathe underwater), she got to know him and they eventually started dating. After Michael Lee becomes a god, he makes Sydney immortal. She becomes the goddess of sound, rivers, springs, tides, and underwater trenches. Weapons * Sydney has a conch horn that was a gift from her father. It can be used to send concussive blasts of sound at her enemies. It can create ocean storms, summon saltwater springs and call nearby fish. Friends * James Conner (former friend and former boyfriend) * Jason Grace (before he died) * Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano * Nico di Angelo * Max Hunter * Olivia Liyte * Michael Lee (dating) * James Ryan * Cal Macedonia Personality Sydney is witty and brave. She has an outstanding sense of humor. She is shy when meeting new people, but that quickly fades away when she starts talking with someone. She is extremely protective of those she cares for. the thing that makes her most angry is threatening her friends. Category:Character Category:Former/Future God Category:Sea God Category:Music God